


tangents

by sweetkohi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Don't Post To Another Site, Falling Out of Love, Gen, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Rebound, Rebound relationships, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkohi/pseuds/sweetkohi
Summary: Your relationship with Yaku withers after a sudden revelation.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Kudos: 22





	tangents

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go, writing cheating fic after cheating fic.

Your love for Yaku Morisuke was absolutely bottomless. The two of you had a stable relationship, (or so you thought,) you cared for one another, and it was obvious that you were both putting your efforts into the companionship you had. You were sure that you were head over heels for one another, so your heart drops when you recognize a familiar look in Yaku’s eye.

It was the look that he always used to give you. He stared at you lovingly every second of the day, bought you the food that you liked and you’d do the same in return. Yaku hauled you up and spun you around in his arms cheesily after Nekoma won a game. Yaku embraced you when you parted ways to get home. There was always a certain look in Yaku’s eye that you were able to decipher -- that look was for you, and you only.

It wasn’t anybody else’s, so why -- why did you catch him looking at Lev like that?

You felt numb as you watched from the outlines-- being Nekoma’s manager and whatnot. You can feel your heart palpitate and you gulp incredulously; hands going clammy. Nekoma has won a game, they’re cheering, and you should be too.

But the only thing that you have your sight on is the scene of Yaku being pulled into Lev’s arms. The boys are musty and sweaty, they’re crying tears of joy, and Yaku doesn’t shy away from Lev’s touch. In fact, he presses in further, returning his embrace. Lev effortlessly picks Yaku up and he’s screaming into Lev’s chest, rejoicing that their team won.

It wasn’t just Yaku though, it was the team. The team that you’ve been manager for throughout the last two or three years of your life. As much as you wanted to scream for victory and cry out, you were pretty sure you were going to cry for the wrong reasons as you felt a pang of anger washing over you. It was a hug, right? 

That’s what you thought to yourself, but your jealousy was coming out of bounds. 

They’re giving each other the same look, and you feel uneasy, almost gawking when you see Yaku’s arms wrapped around Lev’s neck. You feel tempted to say something as he clings onto Lev. The grey haired male’s hands were wandering down the small of Yaku’s back, resting at his sides and squeezing his hips. Yaku’s eyes meet for a second and you realize that he knows. He senses your discomfort but doesn’t bother saying anything about it. 

Your feet stayed glued to the floor, and you have a million questions until you’re scooped off of your feet, just like Yaku was. Kuroo had picked you and Kenma up with ease, squeezing you with a rejoice of triumph. Even Kenma lets out a genuine giggle as he returns the favor. You shove down any feelings of anxiety as you cling to the captain and his best friend. 

From then on, the two of you have drifted away from each other. The love that you felt before was decimating completely. Yaku has always had issues opening up to you, being the little spitfire that he was. This was entirely different from that though. A rumor spreaded, claiming that you and Yaku were taking a break from each other from the meantime. There were even more rumors stating that Yaku cheated on you with Lev, and many stories about you fooling around with Kenma and Kuroo.

At this point, you’d consider them true. Yaku and Lev were closer than ever. Even though you never verbally broke up with Yaku; you stopped talking and dropped the relationship all in one. 

You don’t know what changed, though.

What happened that made your relationship fall so drastically?

Was there something about you that Yaku didn’t like anymore?

Was he just a waste of your time?

You had no clue. The two of you were going off in separate ways like tangents, finding other ambitions and heading in different directions.

So when it’s confirmed that Yaku and Lev are finally together, you weren’t as sad and hurt as you thought you’d be. Yaku wasn’t your problem anymore; Lev was the one responsible for dealing with him now.

The only problem you had would be deciding between Kenma or Kuroo…

Or better yet, why not both?

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts. Should I write a part 2? Who should the reader end up with?
> 
> Twitter: mokarozus  
> Tumblr: @miss-mokarozu


End file.
